


A song of Magic and death

by horus1251



Series: A song of death [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aerys is a kin slayer, Death sends the souls of 11 characters until that world, F/F, F/M, James Potter and Lily Potter brought back first, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Powerful Magic, Powerful North, Rich North, The Gods were real, The Great other is the first evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: How will the world change with a brand new House was created with it Magic returns and through them new horrors are created and the evils of that world gain a face and the dead now were numerous from an destroyed Harry Potter world eleven people were brought into this world without their memories until Whoever the New Harry finds the Deathly Hallows which as well as giving the world magic back will bring massive consequences.Daeron the Brother of Aerys the Mad King and Elena Stark was born one James Potter reborn and the other Lily Potter reborn what will this new world be like.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Gerion Lannister/Elia Martell, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Original Male ( Harry Potter ) / Serra Blackfyre ( Luna Lovegood ), Original Male Character ( Fred Weasley ) / Myr Woman, Robert Baratheon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A song of death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. prologue

Born 259 AC  
At the age of 3, he knew he was different his father was Daeron Targaryen born who was the son of Jaehaerys Targaryen the firstborn, not the 2 also who was older than before and Brother of Aerys born 214 AC the Mad King Targaryen ( Picture James Potter but with a warrior body and Sliver hair ) as he was twenty name days younger he would never gain a throne so Daeron left King's Landing traveling to the North and married Elena Stark ( Picture Nina Dobrev except with grey eyes and red hair ) the sister of Rickard Stark under the old gods after Eloping to Essos after a fight with Rickard about his ambitions. 

Arriving in Bravoos Daeron access the Targaryen accounts which held 7 Million Dragons the only reason he knew was that their father planned on him becoming King, not Aerys of course that went to shit when Aerys got involved in his death which meant Aerys never learned of it using the Money he made a bunch of wise investments through the iron bank allowing a Manse in every city in Essos and a Villa inside of the hill country between Pentos and Norvos, of course, to keep his family informs he allowed them to know about the Manses in Pentos and Myr. 

But one of his biggest accomplishments was winning the Company of the rose and the Golden company under his ownership secretly of course. 

Which he used to both protect his businesses and send them out to kill his rivals which allowed him to add the second sons and the Wolf pack to their forces which brought them up to 43,000 Men.

Then their son was born ( Hugh Jackman body with The Witcher Henry cavil face and grey eyes) of course that was in the future, for now, he was cute and the boy was smart thanks to him they took out the Stormbreaker and storm crows who were added to their numbers giving them 47,000 men which have been used to defeat 20 Kahl each of them having a khalasar of 10,000 each in the name of the defense of Volantis, Quhor, Norvos, Pentos and conquering the Disputed Lands for Myr and Lys for the Family Rogare and Morraqos who agree in order to keep the peace for them both to own the place married there two lines together and that union created the ruling family for the Essetir lands which was the new name for the Disputed lands made the two King of Essetir they have a Son and Daughter. Exchange for the Conquering the Essetir now serves as an HQ For the company and they took 40% of the Rich wealth which as split between the men allowing the owner to keep ten percent as is the norm giving the Amokla ( New family name ) family 15 Million Dragons which they used investing in a few Businesses in the Essetir, Pentos, and Bravoos and buying Iron, Sliver and Gem mines. 

While there Elena had a brilliant idea on a few coffee trees creating Coffee which was a big hit for the Smallfolk and Merchants earning another 50,000 Dragons which the family used to buy the gold and silver mines around Bravoos and using the company of rose to drive off the Dorkathi. 

Earning the family friend status with the sea lord who quickly agreed to act as a mediator on a deal with a few Jewelers and blacksmiths makers acting as their supplier which was agreed upon in thanks to that the Sea Lord offered the Amzokla the task of quelling a rebellion from Pentos.

This was why at the Age of 3 Damon Amzokla son of Daeron and Elena Amzokla was staying at the Sea Lord Palace learning from the palace scholars.

Holding two puppets the Scholar asks 

'' Ok, Damon which would you support ''. 

Thinking Damon looks at the two Puppet 

'' Th Lef One ''. 

The Scholar raises his eyebrows as he asks '' Why ''. 

Damon scourging his face '' because the merchant may steal from you but after a year you can find proof which will allow you to take not only the merchant holdings but the Right one as well ''.

Eyes wide the scholar opens the book scrolls down to the passage stun he smiles 

'' Nicely done Damon ''. 

Smiling Damon looks at on innocent the future. 

271 AC  
Amzokla Villa 

A Glint of steel pasts in the air ducking he twists and reaches out with a massive Greatsword that should need two hands but only needing one hand and a Long shield picture Roman shield but as he is so tall and wide it acts as a Knight shield made completely of Ironwood from the foresters and melted Dragonglass which made the shield Black and seem to suck in light while the sword was the Valyrian sword Damnation which was produced when they killed the Wise Masters of Mareen for Myr who allowed them to keep all spoils and there the Merchants of that city had 50 M G and there was 12 Valyrian swords 9 was given to the company commanders the tenth was sold to the Tyrells. The Eleventh to Tyros Lannister for 4 M Gold. But the 12 was A Double Sword so he had it melted down into a greatsword and spike which he put on the shield the remaining steel was turned into 2 Daggers both carried by Damon who won them in a game of cards with his father. 

The 50 G was split between the men leaving 12 M G for profit the Gold was placed into the Iron Vaults where Arien Rogare third son of Gabriel Rogare serves as a Keykeeper and as such a member of the council serves as the company account manager with Underlings serving as the personal accounters for the Company who was now famous for never failing any task and always keeping a contract of course when Yi-Ti 's God-Emperor tried to break their side the company slaughter the Lords and gave the lands to Asshai who gladly took the Lands the lands of Asshai pay 10,000 G Horses and Weapons As Tribute for the new power. 

The Company vaults were worth 45 M G now numbered 52,000 of which 12 M G is used on the troops keeping them well equipped, happy, and Well Fed.

Back to the story parrying a slash to my midsection Damon brings his shield up blocking a blow and uses the off-balance to hit one leg and kick the other's leg out. 

Grunting they both fell making Damon smile

'' Enough you have once again defeated our highest-ranking officers at ease ''. 

Grinning Damon looks at his father who had Grey hair and a smile on his face 

'' Father can I speak to you I had an idea on how we can help Mother kingdom as you been wanting while also increasing our power and Number ''. 

Eyebrow raise he nods Daeron replies '' Meet me in the Study in 30 Mins ''. 

Nodding I walked to the Water bowl and shove my head into the bowl gagging I pull my face out of it. 

Feeling water in my hair I grab a towel and wiped my face down grunting I walk over to the water cooler getting lost in my head I think on it an invention Elena created using runes she learned in Asshai and those she learned in the North she manages to create a cooler that as long as you have ice you can keep it frozen and it can cool off a room which earned her fame she is called the ice queen and she buys Snow from the north which she has placed onto ships with the Runes and taken to the Manse in Bravoos and the former slaves at the place lines the walls with the snow which was then sold thanks to the Daeron and Elena our personal vaults held 55 M G 1500 S 357 Copper coins most of it was used for Investing and upkeep for the properties and buying more which was then rented out as Apartments or brothels meaning only 20 M G was actually in the vaults of the iron bank of which we have a contract as their protectors and debt collectors exchange we 2% of their loans and they would act as dealbrokers they have the authority to accept contracts for the Company but Daeron had ultimate authority if it goes through basically they serve as messengers and Daeron decides if the contract is accepted. 

At all times there were at least 100 contracts being accepted and completed. 

Daeron and Elena worked out a deal with Volantis for there unsullied being used as guards for there Properties of course one of the few rules is that they keep their cocks and they aren't slaves instead runes were used originally the Great Masters were smirking when the deal was made but when the runes had the same effect as there Training and that the runes even made them loyal the Great Masters grew envious which caused Daeorn to slaughter them and place new Great masters in charge and they were working hard to change the laws on slavery in the kingdom and as a reward, the company is given a tribute of 8000 Unsullied per year.

but the weirdest contract was the Red Temple of Volantis who high priest on meeting me instantly swore allegiance to and gifted me the Fiery Hand with the Priest Benerro also now working to get the other temples to see me as Azor Ahai their Lost hero they even gave me a Warrior/ Lover/ Maid / Priest a Kinvara an astonishingly beautiful red hair woman ( Kat Dennings but with red hair ). When Dareon heard he laughed and had the Fiery hand serve as the guards for the family. 

feeling a poke I snapped out smiling I turned to see Illyrio Mopatis a Quartermaster for the company also one of my friends and the Company spymaster Varys who my father saved from a blood magic user before he attempted to cut off his dick and took as his ward Varys was trained in the art of spying and he now spends his gold buying slaves and turning them into his birds which gave him a network in all but the shadowlands in Essos with the aid of Benrro who trained Varys in scrying Varys gained the title of Ruadan the god of Spies.

I turned to face Illyrio for a moment nodding at him I ask '' Do you still wish to leave the company''. 

Frowning Illyrio nods making me frown for a second then ask ''Then would you agree to act as a point of entry for our properties ''. 

Nodding Illyrio grins happily that he could still serve the company thinking he would have to abandon them thinking I say '' Then I'll convince Father to appoint you are Pentos Representative and give you A manse plus a Small Villa outside the city in the hills exchange you will serve as the middle ground do we have a deal ''. 

Illyrio grins '' Yes my friend ''. 

Grinning pleased I turned to Varys who lets a hint of a tooth-free turning he asks '' Damon your idea to make an assassin guild inside the company with me at the head is that still what you wish ''. 

I nod making Varys think '' I know the Faceless men have agreed to your deal with the Many-faced god who I still can't believe exist even though I have seen him. As such the Faceless men now serve you as the first speaker so if I speak to our men and buy out another group then I can create a true guild then yes the guild is possible and I'll be honored to accept the deal but what group should we hire ''. 

I think for a hmming '' I think we can use take 1000 of our men and turned them into assassins ''. 

thinking Varys plans out the guild humming he nods '' Okay what if you hire some of the other sellswords ''. 

Stunned I look at Varys '' Varys this is something I will have you to control if you need something steal money from the companies enemies or the rich who own slaves ''. 

Grinning Varys says '' Yes using their money to make a guild I can live with that ''. 

Smirking I wave him away hearing a snort I look at Illyrio who was walking away ''. 

Shrugging I change out of my Training clothes into my everyday clothes which were the witcher clothes but made of Slik like from Dorne which was lined with Iron on the inside place custom chainmail with runes to keep him cool and the clothes comfortable with belts straps build into the silk allowing for holsters then after dressing I put greatsword on my belt strap and my shield on my back grabbing my Longsword I place it onto my back holster and my small gladius. 

Heading to the door I walk in and head up the stairs to the door at the end of the hall on the second floor and knock.

'' Enter ''. 

Taking a breath I entered the room and look around the solar which had a balcony behind it plus two bookshelves a desk with drawers. A Water cooler and plus four chairs all made from Elder wood from the Reach with pillows made from mammoth fur sewn into the back acting as back and bottom support made from the Night Watch who we pay to find and kill all except the banners of the northern houses instead they paid them to capture and give to the Lords of the north. 

the Wood and Fur became the way the Night Watch receives profit thanks to that they have a steady stream of people agreeing to take the oath in exchange for income to their family. 

And so with the aid of the wildlings, who aren't cannibals and savages, the Night watch started to cut and plant trees and animals in exchange for Their protection and shelter. 

And it was all thanks to Daeron Amzokla nee Targaryen and Elena Amzokla Nee Stark who were born in this world, not any others. 

Staring at him I take a breath ''Father my idea is simple but complicated and there are 5 parts the first part is we convince Lord Stark to bring Wildings and Giants North and offer them the Gift ''. 

Daeron frowning annoys'' Why would he accept ''. 

I smirk '' Simple have them build a canal in the Moat and give it to one of his children and married that one to A Mormont ''. 

Daeorn stun smiles '' Okay Son that is a good idea I'll convince him anything else ''. 

Nodding I say '' Yes the way it compliments us is that we don't need to pay on business exchange for us giving them the gold to pay for it ''. 

Daeorn nods with a smirk '' That can be done what is your other three ideas ''. 

Continuing I say '' Okay 2 I You should convince Lord Stark to remake his Merchant and Navy and give the command to the Manderly's but marry the Boy Benjen to the Manderly oldest Daughter and give them Brandon's Gift ''.

Confused Father stares at me trying to figure out how that would aid them making me smile as I say '' that will allow us to use the gem mines and trees for our clients ''. 

Nodding Father says '' If I do that I will keep at least 40% of the profit ''. 

Nodding I say '' Agreed 3 I think we should allow the oldest of the company of the rose to return so that they may take up the abandoned keeps ''. 

Father frowning '' Why ''. 

Sighing I say '' That is selfish I think that they are too old and by giving them lands in the North I hope they spread the word of us and perhaps if needed they will buy from us ''. 

Nodding Father pulls out a Scroll and says '' Continue''. 

Taking a deep breath knowing this was the hardest '' I think we should foster the second Heir and the heir of the stormlands '''. 

Eyebrow raised he stands making me tremble with a little fear sighing my father says '' You haven't steered me wrong yet don't do so now done ''

Sighing in Relief I say '' I think we should send a few of our men to the Starks and do a true survey ''. 

Daeorn thinks then thinking he understood '' You plan for us to serve as the supplier for Essos ''. 

Nodding I say '' and to earn their trust I believe we should teach them tactics to make food in the north ''. 

Filled with so much greed father says '' Take care of it son ''. 

Sighing in relief I nod making Daeorn pleased and filled with greed at the power '' Done son ''. 

In relief, I sigh and bow to him, and walk out. 

279 AC or 8 name days later 

At Age 20 I grew now I lead the company with Father who was now 55 Name days old running the business side of the family which has grown leaps and bounds thanks to the new canals of the North which the company has used to gain a foothold into the seven kingdoms with allowing the money they were receiving Father even manage to make the family 70 M GD which he has used to build them into a world power now they hold title in every city in Essos while the company has grown into 250,000 with more than enough gold to keep them happy now back to it the company was paid enough that 120,000 Men were dispatched to Yi-Ti to deal with Orange Emperor and his army of 450,000 men and The Sorcerer lord who claims to be the ninth yellow god-emperor who has an army of 100,000. 

Riding into the city were the companies Commanders and Myself of the commanders only Oberyn Martell, Ned Stark, and Robert Baratheon were known his three best friends. 

6 years early 

In Bravoos on the harbor, a single ship slides up to the docks while an Entire Army stands waiting a total of 10,000 Men stands waiting for the Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon plus a surprise guess Oberyn Martell 

Suddenly boisterous laugh comes from the ship as Robert Baratheon all smiles step off while Ned Stark steps off with a solemn face while Oberyn was laughing making Louis Causeway the leader of this force to step forward '' My lords I am Louis Causeway and I lead this small force that will take you to the Villa of our lord welcome to the Company of the Phoneix and I'm across one of the Legates ''. He says proudly 

Oberyn confused '' Legate ''. 

Smiling Louis says proudly '' Our company is so large that we are split between commanders and Legates the Legates serve as the Commanders second there is 4 to each commander I lead the Wolf Battalion a member of Commander Strickland forces ''. 

Nodding the 3 understood then Robert asks '' And who commander the commanders ''. 

Louis wide smile '' That would be our General a Rank right under our owner and the general is Lord Damon Amzokla son or Daeron Amzokla nee Targaryen ''.

Stunned the three look at each other then Ned asks '' There's another Targaryen ''?

Louis grins '' Yes he is the brother of the King''. 

Confused Robert asks '' Why give that up ''. 

Louis frowns angrily'' Areys Targaryen is a kinslayer ''. 

Paling the 3 look at each it was Oberyn '' I'm guessing King Jaehaerys decided to make Daeron the king but Jaehaerys was killed before that could happened''. 

Nodding Louis sighs then smiles '' Yes well we have to go Lord Daeorn will soon be planning with his son for the Raid against the Dorthaki horde that is planning to attack this city ''. 

With a bloodthirsty face, Robert asks'' Can we aid you ''. 

Louis shrugs '' That you have to ask Lord Daeron ''. 

Sighing the three were approached by 3 horses climbing up they turn to Louis who smiles grimly '' We will be there 4 Hours ''. 

4 hours later 

Arriving in the Hills there's a massive Mansion Villa with towers the Mansion villa was shaped like a roman Villa except it was seven feet and there was a Wall an hour away from the Villa man at all times by 10,000 men plus the lands are inside of a forest with homes coming out of trees with ladders and stairs to enter them. on the ground under the homes, there were Pipes connected to the streams that surround the forest which the people use for Water which they then have poured over the house constantly making any enemy wet and cold but to the three it felt like heaven. 

Robert laughing '' This is great Ned, Oberyn think what if we can build this into our castles ''. 

Ned confused stares at Robert but it was Oberyn who says '' We can use it to clean ourselves we just need a way to turn it off ... hell we can use it to allow us not having to continue going to wells ''. 

Understanding now Ned says '' Agreed ''. Then he kicks his spurs causing the horse to move faster.

Rolling their eyes Robert and Oberyn smile at each other at the solemnness of their friend. 

As the castle was coming into View they gasp in front of him was that Massive Mansion/ Villa 

Riding into the Villa they notice Hundreds of soldiers walking into a tent and walking out confused Ned asks '' What is going on ''? 

Louis understanding '' You do realize we are a sellsword Company right ''. 

Ned red face '' That isn't honorable ''. 

Louis smirks '' Why ''. 

Ned sputters when Louis says '' In fact us sellswords our sometimes more honorable than a lord but tell me why is honor important ''. 

Ned trembling with rage '' Honor is important because it keeps us from becoming savages ''.

Louis sighs and says '' Wow Jon Arryn has broken you lets hope your Aunt and GoodUncle can fix you ''. 

Just then they notice that a lake blocks the way and the gates were up. 

'' Who goes there... Louis is that you ''. 

Louis '' Yes just delivering the passages ''. 

The Guard '' Okay ... open the gates ''. 

Cranking noises appear as the drawbridge lowers making Louis smile '' Well go men I hope to see on the battlefield ''. 

2 days later 

The Drawbridge lowers once more but this time only Robert and Oberyn walkout Ned Stark as spent the last 2 days getting the honor beaten out of him something the two agreed with now Robert and Oberyn believe that if you made a deal or oath you should honor it and you should defend your people but that is as far as your honor should go now if needed you need to be honorable to your family and loved ones. 

This was why Ned was trapped learning history and why his honor would get himself and anyone under his command dead and why the people would rebel against him and more specifically why the Northern will not allow an Andal as Warden and why the Whitehills and Manderly although Northern through and through have never married a Stark simply because they follow the New Gods. 

in the time that Elena was reforging Eddard, Stark Damon spent his bringing Robert Baratheon and Oberyn Martell to the level of a commander. 

Dueling Yard

The ground was massive easily the size of a football field all around people were training and sparing a group of people was talking to each other meanwhile Damon was ignoring that because he was staring at Robert and Oberyn who were wearing new outfits Robert was wearing the clothes of the Templar armor in Assassin creed 4 with Runes built-in for coolness and flexible. 

While Oberyn wears the clothes that Legolas were in the Hobbits. 

Now Robert carries his massive war hammer Oberyn carries a spear grinning Damon knew exactly where to start '' Ok you two I have already found trainers for you both and if they say yes you may join the battle exchange I want the best can you do that ''. 

YES ''!

With a grin, Damon shouts '' Thorin, Sauron, Thranduil, and Balin come here ''. 

The group instantly stops talking and walks over Damon smiles at the four Thorin looked like Steve Rogers, Sauron Loki, Thranduil like Zachary Levi in Shazam and Balin Chris Hemsworth in Thor nodding to Damon they each look at him for there orders Damon answers '' I want Sauron and Thranduil to with Oberyn on the fighting styles of the Firey Hand and YI-TI and everything there is to know on stealth and Assassination including poison ''. 

''Yes my lord ''. 

Oberyn gulps as the two look at him with cruel smiles facing the other two Damon says '' I want Robert here to be an expert in all Two-handed weapons and the Crossbow and longbow ''. 

Growling in annoyance Robert was lead away 

Smirking Damon smile '' Ser Gerion Lannister''.

The Lannister snaps to attention as Damon with a grin '' Tell father I will be using our two Castles in the Essetir lands as Homes for tourneys and games ''. 

Nodding the Knight Lannister rush up to the solar his arrival was a surprise until he learned about Gerion future then they agreed to take him from Tytos in exchange for payment of a million dragons. 

and since 264 AC he has been with the company.

Now with his work done he walks to his room where a contract lays eyebrow raise he opens his contract 

'' Lord Damon Amzokla the Iron bank has a lord that requires you to slaughter a family of mass murders a The Euron Greyjoy and Victorian Greyjoy if accept we the iron bank offer you a seat on our council now''. 

Snorting Damon replies with a yes sending it out to the iron bank on a Raven. 

Walking back to his wardrobe he puts on his clothes for the battle and grabs his belt of weapons and walks out sweating a little he leans over the balcony '' Varys come up here we have much to discuss ''. 

Varys eyebrow raises he knew there was only one reason for Damon to summon him to his room walking up the stairs into Damon's room he lowers his eyebrow as Damon hands him the contract reading it he grins '' These two are Rapists and Murders I'll do it ''. 

Pleased Damon says '' Remember they are Ironborn make certain that the blame is placed on the Vale and Jon Arryn ''. 

Grinning Varys says '' I'm guessing you don't like that Jon was setting up a dislike on the Targaryens''. 

Smirking Damon says '' Yes it seems house Arryn has hated the Targaryens since they bent the knee ''. 

Varys smirking '' And I assume you plan on breaking the faith of the seven and the Andals ''. 

Grinning Damon says '' Ye actually can you start that also expand your network into Westeros ''. 

Varys nods '' At once my lord ''. 

Varys bows his head and walks out wearing his robe but the inside has a Rapier sword and daggers a new type of sword used by Bravoos and those with a thin body but those swords and daggers unlike most were made from a melted greatsword of valyrian steel from Volantis which was used to make the sword and daggers. 

Flashback ends 

it took 2 years and a year of learning before Ned was ready to become a commander now Robert, Oberyn, and Ned were trained. 

Oberyn has three weapons a Spear, a Rapier sword, and a dagger while Robert had a Warhammer with a Valyrian spike plus a Longsword. While Ned found his style to be a Massive Greatsword and a Bastard Sword. 

Riding into the Lands of YI-TI Damon holds up his hands '' Men we stop at our Mansion in these land be warned the forest behind the mansion is said to have an assortment of magical monsters inside and they have Poison bite and eyes that can kill with a look ''. 

Paling the commanders sigh as Ned asks '' We are going into the forest aren't we 

Damon grins '' You know me so well ''.

Gerion rolls his eyes as the nine rides into the grounds to the mansion. 

The nine were Damon Amzokla, Eddard Stark, Oberyn Martell, Robert Baratheon, Serra Blackfyre, Gregor Forresters, Genna Lannister, and Gerion Lannister and his twin Fallon Lannister. 

The Nine were Damon's commanders and friends they were the elite of the company forces.

Smiling Ned looks at the Mansion gleeful the Mansion can hold 2,000 inside of the mansion outside there were homes around for up to 20,000 men. 

Nodding to his men he sees them get into the homes to clean themselves making Damon smile as he heads into the forest

Rolling their eyes they hitch the horses and went into the forest which. 

Walking in the nine instantly knew that history will soon be made around them silence pulling out their weapons Damon leads the nine into the heart confused Eddard says '' Usually I would say that the stories were false but there are no Crickets or anything ''. 

Oberyn shifts '' Agreed ''. 

Walking into a clearing they stare at a cave Damon shrugs '' Into the Breach ''. 

Damon steps in suddenly the others were thrown into the air as the cave glows. 

Damon hears none of it as there was a single altar in front of him with 3 items a Wand, Cloak, and Stone shaking Damon reaches out and grabs the three suddenly the statue shifts and smiles as Damon screams as the 3 melt into Damon who Screams as Memories of another life sprang into his mind. 

The Mind of Harry Potter. 

Unseen by him waves of magic bursts out of the cave.

Massive waves of Magic travels around the world as many with the blood of the First men, Valyria and Rhyodals magic core completely expands and every follower of the Old Gods and Red God ( The Storm and Drowned gods are old gods as is Mother Valyria and Rhoyar core expands to the level they have magic most with the blood of the olds gods only gain a physical quirk such as Wolverine giving them a healing factor combine with strength and super factors. 

Those with the blood of the storm gods such as Barthaeon and Durrandon has the Speed and Strength of a Lightning bolt while the Ruling family has the power to manipulate storms. 

The Drowned gods Chosen became expert sailors and their ships became a hundred times stronger and they can breathe underwater the Greyjoys gain command of Squids and Krackens.

The Red Gods' followers gain the power to use fire for anything from Illusions to Alliteration. 

Now Valyrians gain more Beauty only those with Targaryen blood gain the Magic of Valyria with the Power to call dragons from stone. 

But the magic released had another side effect it increased the life spans of those blooded and now the weak could live anywhere of 500 to 1000 Years with the Powerful capable of living anywhere from 1000-5000 Years but the Nine they were Immortal.

( Next chapter will tell why ) 

But the magic had another effect the creatures of Magic were crawling from wherever they were in hiding and those dead were reborn.

Beyond the wall 

The Night King roars awake chuckling he felt the great other was closer than ever Eyes turning Black the great other started to send power to the king who used it to summon the dust from the dead and using it to build a massive army. 

Which sadly included the dead Magical creatures. 

The Others became Dragur like monsters of course because of that they were easier just remove the head or use dragon glass and any of the other weapons but the White Walkers became stronger no longer will they fall from just a stab wound you need to attack the upper body the side effect was the White walkers could feel pain now and fear.11


	2. Magic return

Westerlands, Casterly Rock 

273  
Outside of the Birthing chamber pacing back and forth Tywin listens to the screams of his wife turning to Kevan he questions '' What is going on ''!

Kevan frowns in sadness '' Twyin we know what is going on Maester Creylen has been poisoning Joanna for years it was only thanks to the Amkola family that you found it out and he sent a cure for the poison meaning she is in more pain because of the damn poisoning ''.

Tywin nods slowly and stands still '' I know Kevan now tell me how is the task to destroy the Conclave coming ''. 

Kevan smiles '' My lord thanks to the Company of the Phoneix spymaster Varys we have managed to found out the Leaders and the individuals involve... What do you want done ''. 

Growling Tywin thinks pissed he says '' I want you to hire the Faceless men and kill everyone involve and make certain that Varys puts people concern with the betterment of the realm as the new leaders ''. 

Kevan smiles and nods '' At once ''. 

Frowning the two listen to the chambers, not a whisper sounds suddenly there was the sounds of a baby crying. 

Eyes wide Tywin runs into the Chambers and sees an incredibly short child stunned Tywin stares at the child when a voice speaks '' Twyin you will love the child ''. 

Nodding he falls to his knees as he takes the child whispering '' Loanna how ''. 

Loanna in tears '' Crewlyn poison was detected too late are child thanks to Amokla will now grow taller than dwarfs but Tywin according to Marwyn the mage Amokla maester the child shows signs of Magic ''. 

Stunned Tywin looks at the child and notices the child was a little Green with longer ears. Thinking Tywin says '' The Amkola they will know what to do ''. 

Loanna in tears '' Yes in six years we will send him to the Amzokla ''. 

Nodding Tywin stares at the boy with a little rage but mostly angry at the Maesters who dared harm his family. 

Present 

As the shockwaves of Magic explode into the world in Westerlands the Magic enters Tyrion who shifts in his sleep as the magic awakens deep magic hidden in him as well as memories 

Tyrion Lannister was actually the Goblin King who along with the others who came to this world. 

As the Magic enters him so does the memories of every Goblin who has ever lived as it does so does the magic of the goblins. 

Gasping awake Tyrion eyes turn darker and his hands more claw-like growling Tyrion hands grab his sword and in Disgust, he summons his Valyrian Dagger and Steel from the North walking across his massive room which was the size of 3 of Red Keep's Throne room heading over to his fireplace he growls out in Gogglegock '' Flames off the Ironbelly dragons ''

The Fire turns sliver making Tyrion smile as he uses his magic to make a Forge using his magic he turned the Fireplace into a furnace putting the Sword into the flames he watches as it dissolves grabbing the Dagger he cast an enlargement spell making it as large as a great sword and places it into the furnace finally the metal from the North. 

Okay, I don't know blacksmithing let's just say he bang into an Axe made from different metals pleased Tyrion sees the Golden Axe grinning Tyrion places the ax onto a wall and started making Weapons with purpose he knew that his savior Harry will soon need it. 

With the Goblin magic automatically silencing and placing an illusion of him reading Tyrion continues making new weapons. 

Outside of the Massive one-story home, That Tywin built for Tyrion the other Lannisters prepare to speak to Tyrion on sending him to their Uncle/Brother and joining Daeron as a ward. 

The North 

The Starks were in their asleep but listening phase of sleep when a massive surge of power was burned inside them their Old blood was awake. 

For most all it did was a quick muscle upgrade but for those with Stark Blood or serving the Night watch or was already a greenseer or warg it increases it to the point that they could possess there own dead body for the wargs and the greenseers were able actually to use their Powers to imagine new upgrades to their bodies or allies with the only limit being they can't use their powers to give magic or powers to someone.

Beyond the Wall 

Brynden Rivers aka Bloodraven gasps as the Weirwood tree recedes back into the chair and the magic that was keeping him alive instead healed and gave back his old back standing Brynden roars his magic and power as a small hurricane of Flames swirl around him meanwhile the Children of the forest feel their bodies expand as Magic gifted them with multiple new clans and a new form with growing forms they became Elves ( Lord of the rings ) But with green skin and the females became incredibly horny with at least big D boobs while the Men became as Fast and strong as a white walker all of them were Blond. 

Brynden with the power he now holds glowers as the sword Dark sister appears in his hands growling '' Summon all the Children of the forest I want us to place wards over the place''. 

The children watched as Brynden hair towards back to White and then his skin turns gold plus pointed ears with green eyes. 

The Children bows Brynden focuses and calls his wand in flames a wand that was 13 IN with the wood being Yew and the core Threstal Hair Brynden Rivers smiles as he regains the memories of Severus Snape his past self a high council member of Death's Master Harry Potter known for his abilities in Wards and the Dark Arts. 

Severus Snape laughs as he understood Death allowed him and Harry's High Council to be reborn once more after the Muggles call down Nuclear bombs on the Aliens that were attacking. 

But what made it better is Se no Brynden could tell since so few have a magical core all of Harry's Council has grown ten times in magical power plus the cores seem to be able to expand. 

Chuckling Brynden waves his wand upgrading the wards to block the Night King himself from ever entering not without more than half of his army being destroyed. 

Allowing the ward to take magic from the air which is connected to his core allowing his power to recharge and expand his core every minute a day. 

Feeling his mark he knew that the power he received was nothing to what Harry will receive from each or immortality they get in return. 

Bellowing he turns and transfigures the chair into a true throne and sits instantly the magic of the chair connects smiling he knew he can now increase the magic of an object or location. 

So with relish, he connects to the magic of the wall and adds a Compulsion, Loyalty plus and enhancement wards to the Wall linking it to the weirwood tree and bound when someone says their oath Plus a ward for more people to come to the wall using the magic he upgrades the Wards of Necromancy and the charms that keep it standing. 

Then he created an Oath amulet meaning any oath made on the amulet must be kept or the ones who made the oath will be controlled and they will be trapped in their minds. 

Pleased with that he focuses his power and teleports it to Ned Stark aka Sirius Black. 

Taking a breath Bryaden wargs back this time with a goal to create a true Wilding king that will one day lead his people to the North. 

The North 

The Magic on the Land had a profound effect it made the earth fertile it remade the vines in the mines and the North was expanded now it was the size of the south but with more Rivers and lakes plus natural canals allowing every house to have access to the rivers allowing easier trade and travel. 

The Mountains gained Gold mines to their already mines of Gems, Iron and Copper. 

The Lands of the Starks gained 3 gold mines in the caves near Winterfell 2 iron mines near the mountains and a sliver Mine. 

By the time Ned returns Rickard will have started mining the Mines and Using the Timber and rocks to rebuild then Navy, castles, and keeps as well while anything coming from the mines, not gold was used for Trading with Essos and The other kingdoms and the timber from Overgrown forests was used for trade. 

Brandon would have seen the potential so he created a canal in the Moat a Keep on Mormont Lands to act as a valuable port for Stones and ores from Beyond the wall and Skagos and since neither of them needs Gold the Mormonts to get to keep the money and use it for grain to buy the 2 people. 

With all the advancements Stony shore was given to Benjen Stark as his Holding with Dacey Mormont as his wife they will become wealthy traders for Northern food by selling to Asshai and Yi-Ti. 

All over the world Magic had an effect. 

Now 

Waking up Damon mind assimilate his new memories grunting he sits up as his mind puts the memories into an objective view stretching he looked at the Stature which was no longer holding anything instead the Statue started to crack pleased Damon watches as it cracks apart focusing he can feel the magic of the wand inside of him smirking Damon waves his hand causing a Bomarda to blast the walls of the cave gasping he sees inside was the Vaults holding their possessions. walking in he whispers '' Lumos ''

A Glowing ball of light appears and rises to the roof of the cavern glowing with pride he sees everything they brought over now in this room with a wave of his hand he shrinks them down and places them inside of ten trunks lifting them he yells '' Come in '! 

Damon hears them walking in he calls out '' So it worked ''. 

Rolling their eyes Ned smirks '' Yes it seems so ''. Sighing Ned aka Sirius asks '' So what now ''?

The others quiet and looks at Damon who rubs his nose and replies '' For now we build our power then we build an empire ''. 

Snorting Robert says '' Still Harry even now you want power ''.

Damon laughs '' Really Ron are you still fighting for them you remember what they did ''. 

Clenching his chin he nods but Damon sighs '' But your right perhaps we can go about this another way ... yes what if we go the way of star wars but the senate serves the Emperor but the difference is that the senate serves the lord of their homeland ''. 

Thinking everyone nods thinking that is a good way to balance their power then Serra aka Hermoine says '' Then I best get started on the system ''. 

Smirking Damon nods and answers '' The Provinces make certain the one who rules lands such as Westeros is named High King and the position is Heredity also make certain its someone with my blood ''. 

Nodding Serra summons a parchment writing it down but Nevile snorts '' You going the way of Skyrim ''. 

Nodding Damon says '' Yes I...''.

Massive waves of magic return to each causing them to stumble Damon frowns '' Crap there aren't many people capable of using magic ... Oberyn and Gerion I have a new mission for you ''. 

Standing the two look at Damon who says '' I want you to find anyone capable of using magic and bring them to our Castle in the red waste ''. 

Nodding the two start thinking of ways to find them then Damon calls out '' Okay I have an idea but you won't like it ''. 

Serra frowns as Damon was looking at him '' What ''. 

Damon smiles '' What if we create a version of the Roman Empire ''. 

Roling their eyes Gregor Lannister says '' Really since Spartacus you wanted to create a version of it ''. 

Grinning Damon says '' Yes I admit it, in fact, their slavery what if we aid in a massive slave rebellion ''. 

Groaning they look at Serra who was grinning as she plans to grunt Fallon Lannister '' Fine if we do this what do you plan to do about arenas''. 

Damon smirks '' Simple we pay them with Whores and Gold perhaps land you know many will fight ''. 

Nodding everyone sighs Ned breathes out '' Fine I'll do it plus I think I should create Gambling dens ''. 

Thumbs up Damon grins '' Thank you Ned but I plan for us to only be the Finance and Steel provider for the Rebellion ''. 

An eyebrow raises from Robert then shifts in anger '' Really Damon no if we do this we fight ''. 

Damon frowns '' Fine we can do it using different forms ''. 

Nodding they were pleased then they really get started planning. 

King's Landing 

Rhaegar at 13 years old groans as he wakes up looking at his hands he rubs his eyes than from his hands' fire grows staring his mind trembles as memories enter grinning he remembers he is the reborn Tom Riddle thinking he thinks of his time in hell and how Harry Potter agreed to allow him to return to life if he swears an unbreakable vow on his soul to serve Harry sighing he felt the vow following the connection he feels who and where he is pleased he nods as he turns back to the area grinning he sees he can do what he's finally getting what he deserves a throne. 

Sighing he feels a pull closing his eyes he sends his soul to follow it. 

Appearing in a cave he hears Harry's plan grinning he walks into the room and says '' I agree with you perhaps I can offer Westeros as a Providence in your Empire with the Targaryens as Kings ''. 

Turning everyone stares at Rhaegar then Harry smiles '' Good ... make Westeros strong Tom ''. 

Pleased Rhaegar nods then he asks '' So what are you'll call in this world I am Rhaegar Targaryen Heir to the Iron Throne ''. 

Harry smiles '' I am Damon Amzokla Heir of Amzokla Family and General of the Phoneix Legion ''. 

Frowning Rhaegar asks '' Really cousin hmm anyway I can hire the Phoneix Legion ''.

Harry amuse answers '' It cost at least 1000 GD for a week for 10 men how long ''. 

Rhaegar looking in his trunk which amusedly holds the combined wealth of his death eaters but in Dragons calculating it he answers '' I would like to buy 20,000 and for 50 Years ''. 

Stunned Damon looks into the Trunk then he grins and asks '' The Death eaters ''.

Amused Rhaegar nods making the others snort and Damon to answer '' With the amount you have you can buy 100,000 for 300 years but if you wish for 20,000 Then yes we can write up a contract come to our Villa ''. 

Pleased Rhaegar nods as the Trunk is absorbed into him then a location in his room is hidden hiding it. 

Eyebrow raised the others think then they all come to the conclusion that's it is because he's isn't here instead his spirit is. 

Rhaegar thinks for a moment then he says '' Damon in the Bone Mountains the survivors of the freehold live they are called the lost legion find them they will greatly aid you but be warned the lost legion will only follow you if you defeat their leader ''.

Grumbling Gregor knew that Damon will go after them sighing he states ''Damon do it after this contract ''. 

Damon rolling his eyes '' As you wish ''.

Serra Blackfyre with a dreamy smile asks '' Do you mind if I release the creatures Lovely also did you know that Rhaegar Wracksprut is gone ''.

Confused everyone but Damon looks at her then he replies '' Really so they are gone good ''. 

Rhaegar staring yells '' OK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WRACKSPRUTS ''!

Damon rolls his eyes and patiently says'' Luna is an Empath Seer she can see Magic and emotions what she calls Nargles and Wrackspruts are actually Potions and spells the other the creatures she names are different Blocks or compulsions so when she says that it means your free''.

Outrage Rhaegar's eyes turn Red meanwhile everyone else was embarrassed to not have thought of it. 

Rolling his eyes Fallon asks '' so are we done or is there more ''. 

Damon rolling his eyes '' Yes we are done back to camp ''.

YI-TI

Riding back to their Mansion everyone was proud the order was all set up pleased the nine enter the mansion pleased they see the mansion was furnished the way Malfoy Manor was furnish nodding to the others Damon walks toward the dining hall where he sees a full course meal just being place on the table smiling he took the head seat and ate while the others were being waited on by their 300 other servants each of them stay in the mansion where it acts as a Marriage house for Merchants and Warriors for anywhere from 300 to 30000 gold. 

Pleased he thanks his servants and says '' Ok Phoneixes we have returned so to Death ''. 

'' TO DEATH ''! 

Cheering Damon watches as his inner circle party pleased he holds up his hands for quiet and says '' Men and women we have brought ourselves to a new world but prepare with our memories and magic return as does all monsters ''. 

The next day 

Damon and the others ride into the city their horses pounding on the ground as the people cheer their   
name and move out of the way. 

Entering the grounds of the Palace he hands his horse off to the stable hand and enters the massive palace nodding to the others he walks in.


End file.
